


Demonic Love

by Shadowpalkia99



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels are Dicks, F/M, Family, Ninetail!Izumo, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpalkia99/pseuds/Shadowpalkia99
Summary: He was betrayed by the people who he thought gave him a second chance. But he decides he's going to live a life of peace with a man he hated before but now calls father, the girl who stood up for him, and his brothers. But everything isn't going to be peaceful forever.





	1. H.E.A.V.E.N.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chasing After You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355212) by BelovedDarkness648. 



> The story starts during Volume 10 of the manga.
> 
> Also, sorry if the first chapter is shit.

"I see. So you've postponed his execution. Well, I'm glad to hear this! I'll tell him right away!" Mephisto said as he bowed in front of the Grigori showing that he appreciates their choice.

"It is better that he knows of this now, rather than later." The head leader of the Council responded. "Oh, and Mephisto." The defected Demon King, turned to face them as he was about to leave.

"If he ever loses control again, we will execute him. No exceptions." Mephisto tipped his hat signalling to them that he understood tge conditions and dissapeared on a puff of smoke the Grigori were now free to talk amongst themselves.

"It looks like he bought it."

"The blue flames of Satan are too unwieldly, that child should be sent to hell where he belongs!"

"I see, so that the demons of Gehenna can tear him to shreads."

"Then we can focus all our efforts on defeating Satan and not worry about his bastard son. I like it."

"I agree, but if we do it our selves, we'd risk loosing Mephisto to the enemy."

"How about we use 'them'?"

"Our trump card? Are you sure you want to use it so soon?"

"This is about the state of the Vatican, it is necessary. Besides, everyone of them is a foolish Evangelical Christian. Asking them to throw the son of Satan into hell is their dream come true."

"You've made your point, all those in favor? Say Aye."

The room was filled with the sound of the members of the Grigori saying 'Aye'.

"Very well, send the message about our plan to H.E.A.V.E.N."

Rin was in Cram School fiddling with his pencil, waiting for class to end so he could sleep the day off. He always found his brother's lectures the most boring. He spun the pencil around in his hand unknowingly.

"Rin, can you tell us how the Angelic Legion lost to the demons during the battle of China's great wall?"

The half-demon dropped his pencil when his name was called, Shiemi looking at his direction while he rubbed the back of his head to find his answer. "Ummmm..."

But just then, he saw a pure white feather float gently on his desk. Ignoring the way Yukio was trying to get his attention.

Once it hit the desk, all hell broke loose.

The ceiling was burst open revealing an afternoon sun. 4 figures jumped down and tackled Rin to the ground and restrained him, pointing swords and lances at his vital areas.

"So this is Satan's bastard child huh? He doesn't look so frightening to me." One of them said in a thick Southern accent. Rin couldn't look around the classroom but he assumed everyone's faces were full of shock at the events that just occurred. He then heard the sound of a click, presumably from Yukio's pistol.

"Who are you? Why did you attack my brother?" The four intruders looked directly at him as wind burst throughout the room. The four intruders had pure white wings. They were Angels!

"Stay your hand bretherin, I shall cover this." A womanly voice said as the door opened. There was a short, blonde haired, woman wearing a medieval armor set just like the angels but with a bit more grandure to it. She stepped foward a bit so meet Yukio face to face.

"I am Haniel. I am a commanding officer of the United States organization known as heaven. We have heard that the son of Satan resides in this classroom, and I believe my subordinates have found him." Yukio started playing dumb trying to throw her off the scent.

"What? I can asure you that Satan's son isn't here. Why the hell would he?" Rin thought he was off the hook until something appeared in Haniel's hand.

It was the Koma sword, unsheathed.

The blue flames appeared around his body, pretty much served as Haniel's evidence. Yukio was at a loss for words as he couldn't defend his brother anymore. He lowered his gun in defeat.

"I thought as much." She said. "We shall take him to the highest court of America to be judged. Thrones, come!" She signaled to the angels who picked Rin up by the arms and left through the ceiling.

The last thing Rin remebers was looking down at his class mates all in a state of worry. But one of them stood out to him the most out of the crowd of classmates.

Izumo Kamiki.

The tsundere girl was trying to hide her quivering lip and was holding back her tears as she saw Rin get further and further away. He was surprised to say the least, he always believed Izumo thought he was annoying. He kept thinking about it as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

When Rin woke up he was chained to a podium in a western courtroom directly in front of an elderly judge.

"Mr. Rin Okumura. You hear are charged of being a disgrace to this earth. How do you plead?" The judge asked. Rin new this was his chance, to prove to, not just the Vatican like last time, but also to the world that he was on their side. He took a deep breath and shouted.

'"NOT GUI-" just then, something slammed into his head which caused him to fall to the ground. He gripped the area on his head where object hit him. It was bleeding. He then looked to his right, to see what caused the pain. It was a shot put ball thrown by an elderly man. And it seemed like he had more in stock.

"So it seems like you believe you are innocent." The judge started. "Very well, I'll give you one chance to prove to the jury to your right that you are on the side of god." Rin's eyes shot open. This was his only chance. Depending on how he did, he'd be freed or he'd be killed. He stood up to address the jury, with confidence.

That was when if a few seconds, his faith in humanity dropped to zero.

The sound of gun fire filled the air. Rin felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, he had been shot. Looking in the direction of the bullet, he saw that a person in the jury was holding a small caliber handgun.

"Demon's don't get forgiven!" One started saying.

Rin looked up in terror and confusion, as the other jury members gathered objects to throw at him and hurled insults at him.

"Go back to hell you monster"

"I won't let you near my child!"

"It would be better if you just killed yourself right here!"

As objects kept flying towards him he held his head and started to cry. He he started to hate his situation. Himself. And mostly, the people infront of him.

The sound of a gavel banged three times to his left.

"Rin Okumura, I declare you guilty of being a disgrace on earth. Your punishment is banishment to hell. Thrones, take him away!"

Rin felt a hand touch the back of his neck as he fell unconscious.

When Rin woke up, three days had passed. And he found himself in True Cross Academy's auditorium, inside of a glass case. No matter how hard he punched, he couldn't break free. He then realized that the auditorium was filled with students from True Cross. In the very back he saw his friends from cram school. Yukio, Shiemi, Suguro, Konekomaru, Shima, Takera, and Izumo in that order. He tried to wave at them with no avail.

Just then Haniel came onto the stage to address the students. "Students of True Cross Academy. I am Haniel. I come from an American organization called H.E.A.V.E.N. Our task is to slay demons around the world and bring the light of god to everyone." She sarted by saying. "Which brings me to what I brought you all here for."

"Your classmate Rin Okumura is the son of Satan! And this statement is not figurative." Murmurs of worry could be heard through out the room. "So it has come to the attention of my organization to banish Okumura to a world called Gehenna, what you know as hell."

She then paced to the other side of the stage. "I would also like to set a ground rule for the rest of the students at this academy. Anyone who is seen sympathizing Rin Okumura will be sent to Gehenna along with him. Do I make myself clear?" All of the students in the auditorium nodded in acceptance. Rin was baffled, they couldn't possibly believe that they should believe her. Haniel turned around a gave a signal to one of her subordinates to pull a switch.

Under Rin's feet a purple spiral with a black center appeared under his feet. He started slowly decending into the abyss. He was constantly crying out for help with his voice being blocked by the glass dome around him. As the last of glimpse of light he saw was being swallowed by the darkness he thought about the only people who cared about him.

He thought about his friends, Takera, Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru, and Ryuji, his mentor Shura, his caretaker Mephisto, the girl he had a crush on, Shiemi and his brother Yukio.

But still, he had hope.

"They're going to save me. I just know it." He said to himself as he sunk further and further into the darkness.


	2. Izumo's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rin's banishment, Izumo starts to show her insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some characters are OOC

Once H.E.A.V.E.N.'s assembly was over, everyone expected to talk about how they were going to rescue Rin but with the Angels at True Cross, they couldn't talk about it. If Yukio and the Exwires were caught, the Angels would send them to Gehenna and they could never escape. So they just went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

Once Izumo got to her dorm, she simply sat on her bed brought her knees to her chest.

And started to cry.

She didn't know why but tears just started to trail down her face. ' _Could Rin be the cause for me crying?_ '' She thought to herself, she then wiped away her tears in denial. ' _No, that's ridiculous! How could I be sad for a guy like that. He was annoying, and idiotic, and hot headed, and dense, and sweet, and friendly, and protective, and the way his tail swishes around when he gets excited is cute, and... and... and..._ ' Just then the door opened to Izumo's dorm and her head shot up. It was her best friend Paku.

"Oh, hey Izumo." She said placing her bag on the floor next to her bed. "Listen, it must be hard for you knowing that one of your friends is gone, but I'm here for you, and I always will be." Paku then looked towards Izumo and noticed something peculiar. Tears. So, she decided to investigate more into Izumo's dilemma.

"Hey Izumo." she stared "Are you crying?" Izumo's response was to shake her head signifying 'no'. Paku then put a hand to her chin trying to think about what to do next. Just then Izumo nodded her head, which was still resting on her knees. Paku assumed this meant Izumo retracted her previous statement. She then continued.

"Are you crying about something recent?" Izumo nodded again. Paku sort of felt bad that she was taking advantage of Izumo at this time. "One more question and then I'll stop. Okay?" Izumo put a thumb up to notify her that she's okay.

"Are you crying about Rin?" She asked. Izumo then officially broke down. She then hugged Paku for support and started to weep on her chest.

"Oh Paku, Why am I crying about Rin, Paku?" Izumo started. "For the past few months we were in cram school, I thought nothing of him. Yet here I am crying after he's gone." She then gripped tightly to Paku. "Could it be that I have a crush on him?"

That's when she remembered her dreams. Almost every night since she was a child. She had nightmares about the Illuminati and what they'll do to her. Every time, she would wake up in a cold sweat, until she cried herself back to sleep. Back into the nightmare.

That was until the day of the Ghoul attack. When she fell asleep wearing the shirt Rin gave to her. Her nightmare seemed the same. Until suddenly, Rin stood in front of her, sword in hand to save her and destroy the Illuminati. Izumo felt... safe around Rin. Which made her think. ' _Could he change my fate?_ '

Izumo let go of Paku and wiped her face of tears. "Thank you, Paku. I really need that." Izumo then crawled under her covers to take a quick nap.

~~~|X|~~~

\---Three days later

Mr. Okumura canceled cram school for a few days. But normal classes went on as usual.

Izumo was packing up her notes from her last class of the day, until she heard a group of school girls gossiping in the hallway. She tried to ignore it for most of the while, until she heard a certain phrase.

"I'm glad that Okumura guy is gone." Izumo's ears twitched. She then began to slightly crumple the paper she was holding. As Paku walked up to her. Paku noticed her best friend's hands and was worried about Izumo

"Izumo calm down. Just let them talk." Paku told her. Izumo remembered what Haniel said about supporting Rin; but she couldn't stand people talking about him. She gritted her teeth, unable to do anything as she continued to eavesdrop on the girls. Upon this, she picked up various insulting phrases.

"He's a delinquent. It was gonna happen sooner or later."

"But he's also the son of Satan. So that just makes his life so much worse."

"He just got into this school because of his brother."

All Izumo wanted to do was to punch those girl in the jaw but H.E.A.V.E.N. was the only thing holding Izumo back. If the knew about her hurting them, they'd know that she was a sympathizer of Rin. Izumo took a deep breath and opened up a folder to put away the last bit of notes left, until she heard a single line.

"He should've killed himself. Spare everyone the trouble." This was followed by the other girls laughing.

Izumo snapped, the piece of paper she held tore in half. As fire filled her eyes, she stormed out of the classroom and into the hall. Paku, suddenly realizing the potential outcome of the situation, chased after her.

"Stop that shit. He's human too!" The girls turned towards Izumo in annoyance.

"I'm sorry what the fuck did you say to me?" Paku then dashed over to Izumo to try and pull her friend away. Paku then tried to apologize for Izumo's actions, but Izumo broke free and continued her tangent.

"You heard me. I told you to stop. Just because he's the son of Satan, doesn't mean he's a monster." She was clutching her fists, about to strangle them.

"Look at you Izumo, caring about someone. That's new." The group of girls laughed. Paku yelled at Izumo to stop, but she didn't listen. Izumo's mind was set; she didn't care about the teachers, the other students, not even the angels of H.E.A.V.E.N. All that was on her mind was Rin, and defending him until the end. "Seriously, why are you defending that guy?"

Izumo's hands began to tremble. "Because I'm..." Izumo was about to stumble her words, being aware of the fear of her inevitable punishment if she chooses this path. Paku shouted to get Izumo to stop her next sentence, but it was too late.

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH RIN OKUMURA!"

She had said it loud enough so that the whole school could hear her. A few seconds later a gust of wind blew behind Izumo, signifying that Angels had appeared behind her. Izumo kept a stern look of determination, telling the angels that she won't take back what she said. Not now, not ever!

"Well this is interesting. Not even a week's gone by and we already have a sympathizer. You guys know the drill." One of the angels said. Two other angels then grabbed Izumo by the arms and pulled her away. Izumo then saw Paku slump to her knees in sadness; and that was the last time they saw each other.

~~~|X|~~~

Izumo was brought to a new building, it seems like it would of taken years to build to its completion, but apparently it was just finished yesterday. The outside was very similar to the Diet Building stationed in Japan, while the inside was completely white, with Roman columns perfectly placed every 3 meters. The two angels brought her to a set of two bronze doors, and opened them. Inside was a machine with a vertical ring in the middle with a familiar woman in the center of the room.

It was Haniel.

"Commander, we have our first sympathizer for Rin Okumura." The one on the left said as the angels threw Izumo down of the ground, the impact hurting her jaw quite a bit. Haniel turned around to look at the Exwire and kneeled down.

"Oh. I recognize you. Your one of Okumura's Cram School classmates." She said putting her hands on her hips. "You've got a crush on the guy?" Izuno remained completely silent as Haniel waited for an answer. "If your not going to tell us. I guess we'll just have to probe your mind for the answer."

Izumo's eyes shot open. Haniel pressed her index finger on Izumo's forehead. Seconds later Haniel started to cackle.

"Oh my god! What a coincidence! You have connections with the Illuminati? This is just too perfect." Haniel began to roll on the floor snorting with laughter, until she stopped and regained her composure.

"It just so happens, that H.E.A.V.E.N.'s in league with the Illuminati as well. But we have first priority." Haniel grabbed Izumo by the collar and signaled on of her men to start up the machine. The central ring began to spark wildly. Until it formed a gate to Gehenna. Haniel smashed Izumo against the portal, letting part of her body seep into it. The angel commander then leaned forward to speak to Izumo.

"I'll make you a deal, little girl. If you just say your sorry, and forget your feelings about Okumura. I'll let you go and I talk to the Illuminati about releasing your mother. If not, you'll be sucked into the portal, never to return again." It was tempting, but Izumo stuck to her feelings and spit in Haniel's face. The angel commander simply wiped off the saliva with her free hand. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Kamiki." Haniel pulled Izumo back from the portal still holding her collar. " NOW GO TO HELL!" In a split second Izumo was thrown into the portal.

Haniel dusted her hands as a Principality ranked angel came into the room. "Commander, you have an urgent message from Homare Todo of the Illuminati." Haniel noticed the Principality was holding a communicator device. She picked it up and put it in her ear to listen to what Todo had to say.

"This is Haniel, what is it?"

"Greetings commander Haniel, I believe that you have a person known as Izumo Kamiki under your jurisdiction." Todo spoke.

"More or less. Is the message you have for me about her?" Haniel asked just wanting to get to the point.

"Wait, may I ask you to go into details about what you mean by 'More or less'?"

~~~|X|~~~

The first thing Izumo felt was part of a cement staircase hitting her back and head. She rubbed the back of her head and looked at her palm to see if it was bleeding. Thankfully it was not.

She then stood up to look at her surroundings. However, they were familiar. "Isn't this..." She started. Izumo quickly looked behind her to see what she had feared. It was a shrine gate to her old home at the Inari shrine. She gasped and held a hand to her mouth in shock. As she climb the stairs and passed the shrine gate, she noticed that everything was the same as before her Mother went ballistic with the Nine Tailed Fox. In confusion she pulled out two summoning circles, cut her thumb, smeered it on the paper and made a chant to summon her familiars Miketsu and Ukemochi.

"What is it?" Miketsu asked Izumo. Ukemochi and him started to look around and were shocked to realize where they are. "Wait. This is the Inari Shrine! Why are we here?"

Izumo quickly explained to her familiars, the situation she was in. "I see. But you don't know if we are in Gehenna or not."

Izumo nodded. "That's why I called you two. i ask you to investigate this place and report back to me what you find." Because curiosity was making them itch as well. They both agreed to Izumo's command. They began to dash around the building as Izumo began her own investigation.

The first place she headed to was her room.

When she opened the door, it was like she never left. The pink, flower patterned comforter on her bed was neatly made. The floor was clear of any mess, her Mother's familiars were very keen in that. Her shelves were lined with her Kimi-monogatari volumes and other various manga she collected.

Izumo then reached behind her shelf to see if a certain object was still there. But before she could check, Miketsu came into her room to tell her something.

"Ms. Izumo, there is a major problem." Izumo looked back and followed Miketsu to where he wanted to lead her.

~~~|X|~~~

"So Kamiki is in Gehenna as we speak?" Todo asked asked the angel. Haniel then made a noise that told Homare that her assumption was correct. "Then I've been worried for nothing." Haniel was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox escaped into Gehenna." Haniel was intrigued by what Todo said and asked her what happened. "After Tamamo Kamiki was deemed unable to carry out our experiments on the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, we extracted it from her and planned to put it in her daughter. But it was clever, it used one of our artificial Gehenna gates, the same model you're using, to escape from our clutches."

As Todo continued, Haniel was prepared to summon subordinates just in case. "If the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit encounters Izumo Kamiki, hopefully alive, It might try and possess her. This is where you come in. I want you to search for Izumo, incapacitate her, and return to the Far East Lab. Do you understand?" Todo finished.

"Loud and clear." Haniel shut off the communicator as she summoned a platoon of Power ranked angels; there were about 20 of them. She then started up the portal, to send them through. Haniel then started up the communicator to contact one of her superiors about the Illuminati. And how their plan was coming into fruition.

~~~|X|~~~

Izumo followed Miketsu into the central garden, Ukemochi was already there, glaring at the tree in the center. She was then shocked by what was in the tree. "That's the Life-Taking stone! What's it doing here?" She asked. Ukemochi just kneeled it's head down in confusion.

Izumo could only step forward; it was like the object was calling for her. She was about to touch it, until she recoiled her hand in shock at a certain voice. " **I wouldn't touch that if I were you! You know about it's powers right?** " She remembered the voice, slightly. She then turned towards the direction of the voice and there she was, on top of the house roof.

She was bare naked with her legs crossed hiding her crotch. She had long white hair the flowed down her back with long locks on the front of her hair that reached down to cover her large breasts slightly. Her face had markings that resembled whiskers, her eyes were pure black with a single, white pupil.

And she had white fox ears with nine white, fox tails.

It was the Nine-Tailed Fox that possessed Izumo's mother and terrorized both her and her younger sister.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has an encounter with his brothers he'd never wanted to see. But Izumo has problems at this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god that most of the characters in this chapter don't have a definitive personality.

The first thing Rin saw when he looked up was a pair of red fly eyes, inside the sockets of a human head, staring directly at him. Rin jumped from the bed he was resting in in shock. The man who was staring at had rolled the fly eyes back into his head revealing two normal, brown colored eyes behind them. 

The man had messy grey hair, and wore a simple button up shirt that was detailed with a dragonfly pattern, except the buttons were padlocks. His pants had a camouflage motif going on. He constantly had a hunched back, almost if he was born with it. "So, you're still in the land of the living, brother." Rin went bug eyed at what the person said. Brother? If this guy called Rin his brother, then.

"So I guess you're one of the demon kings, aren't you?" Rin stated as he moved his hand around to try and feel for his weapon.

The person in front of him nodded his head. "You're smart for your young age. I am Beelzebub. 5th strongest of the Demon Kings and head strategist for Gehenna's armies." Even though Rin knew he couldn't beat Amaimon, let alone Beelzebub, he had to try. He had to try and get out of here so he could meet up with his friends.

Just then, the door to the room opened up and in came an intimidating, dark, red haired figure. "Has he awoken?" The man said. Beelzebub pointed over to where Rin was, and the man marched forward. He had orange eyes like fire, he wore a charcoal covered overcoat with a white shirt underneath. His pants had chains attached to the belt loops in his pants.

Rin started to move backwards in fear, thinking he was going to kill him. The man raised his hand to his side, making Rin flinch. "No! Don't!" Rin held his hand in front of him as if to push the man way and then.

The man gave Rin a High Five.

Rin just looked at the palm of his hand in utter confusion. He then stared up at the man, who now had a slight grin on his face. "Well it's good that you woke up finally. I'm Iblis, 4th strongest Demon King." Iblis then shook Rin's hand. He then pulled Rin up from the bed he was resting on, and continued. "Come with us, your other brothers are waiting." Iblis said grabbing Rin by the wrist and dragged him out of the room with Beelzebub following close behind.

~~~|X|~~~

Izumo landed flat on her butt in shock at the demon on the roof. Why was it here? Shouldn't she be possessing her mother.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Miketsu asked as he stepped forward to check on his summoner with Ukemochi following him. They stood on either side of Izumo as they looked in the sane direction she was in and saw the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit. They both took a battle stance in preparation for in case it tries to strike them. "What are you doing here, you monster!"

The fox seemed to be offended by Miketsu's words as she held her hand to her mouth in fear. " **Oh my... Is that how you treat someone after you haven't seen them in years?** " Miketsu made a fierce bark at her. She then jumped down from the roof onto the garden's stone path, and then walked towards Izumo. This caused Miketsu and Ukemochi to lunge at the demon with intent to kill.

The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit used her foxfire to create a collar around the necks of the byakko and tie them to a near by post. " **You haven't learned any manners have you? Dogs need to be tied on a leash.** " The Byakko struggled to get out of their restraints.

"Where is Lady Tamamo!?" Miketsu shouted saying his former master's name with such refinement.

The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit looked back at them and surprisingly gave them a straight answer. " **She's under the care of the Illuminati. They weren't careful with me, so I escaped back to Gehenna.** " She then turned around back to Izumo who was in fright. " **How've ya been kid? My, you've surely grown.** " The demon bent down to stare at Izumo with a sinister smile, then looked down stared at her chest. " **Well, in one area at least.** "

Izumo quickly crossed her arms to cover her upper torso. The demon just laughed and stood up. " **So why are you here?** "

Izumo scoffed at the demon saying "I have my reasons." The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit simply face palmed and shook her head.

" **Jeez, you're never going to survive in here with that attitude.** " Izumo then glared at her.

"You're not my mother!" She shouted at her. Izumo stood up and tried to slap her, but the demon teleported out of the way just in time; or at least that's what it seems like what happened.

Izumo just stared at the demon in wonder. " **You know, you were spending quite a white over in that direction.** " The Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit said as she pointed where Izumo and Miketsu came from " **I wonder what's over there?** " Izumo's eyes widened. She couldn't be referring to that, could she? Just in case Izumo had to derail her from where she was going.

"Nothing, really important." She said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. The demon smirked.

" **You know, you're kind of a bad liar.** " The Nine-Tailed Fox said, notifying Izumo that her bluff didn't work. She then walked in the direction she pointed to before, swaying her hips with each step. Izumo panicked, she first dashed over towards her familiars and told them she was going to help them.

"Stay right there, I'm going to solve everything." She then chased after the demon as Miketsu and Ukemochi struggled to break free of their restraints.

"Stop it brat! You can't do everything alone!" Miketsu tried to warn her, but Izumo was already long gone by then.

Izumo followed the demon into her room, and all it was doing was looking around the room. This was her last chance, she couldn't let the demon get close to the shelf. "Get out of my room!" She shouted, the Nine-Tailed Fox just looked at her, she squinted her eyes in a judgmental fashion. The demon noticed Izumo's eyes kept staring at a shelf next to her bedside, she then smirked in curiosity and devilishness.

" **I wonder what's over here...** " She said walking over to the bookshelf. Izumo's was panicking internally.

"Don't you dare go near there!" She shouted but the fox didn't listen just to spite the human. It then touched the top of the bookshelf and she tensed up. The demon was trying to find that sweet spot that will make her snap.

As the Nine-Tailed Fox kneeled down, she then moved her hand towards the front of it, where her manga volumes were located. Izumo became slightly calmer. Obviously that place wasn't it, so she moved her hand back to its original position. She then had the idea of moving her hand behind the shelf. As soon as she moved it an inch, Izumo's fists were clenched.

' ** _Bingo!_** ' She thought to herself. Once it was behind the shelf, she found a loose panel on the back. ' ** _This must be what she was hiding_** ' the fox opened it and found a secret compartment, it was small in terms of width to make way for the books, but you could still fit something quite large in there. She felt around for an object of some kind and once she did she pulled it out.

" **Oh my, what's this?** " The Nine-Tailed Fix said as she held up a large book. Izumo froze, she knew what the demon was going to do to it. She charged at the demon with the intent to kill, raised her fists and tried to punch her, the fox got out of the way, and jumped on the bed with her legs crossed.

"GIVE THAT BACK! IT'S MINE!" Izumo shouted charging at the demon, it kept pushing her away with it's tails like they were arms.

The Nine-Tailed Fox chuckled at her expense. " **Come on, can't a girl do a little light reading?** " She said as she opened the book. And immediately on the first page, she realized what the book was; it was a scrapbook. " **Oh, so this was what you were trying to protect, huh?** " She continued to flip through the pages as Izumo tried to snatch it away from her.

A few minutes later, the Nine-Tailed Fox was getting tired of Izumo trying to get the scrapbook. So she laid back on the bed, bended her knees and extended them into Izumo's gut, knocking the wind out of her and making her hit a wall, and slouched on the ground with her belly touching the floor. The demon then continued to look through the scrapbook.

As the demon looked through the pages, she felt something. Something unpleasant, even to her. It seemed like a combination of guilt and jealousy. She didn't even know why she had this feeling, she was trapped in the Life-Taking stone for so long that she couldn't remember. But whatever this feeling was, she didn't like it. Unbeknownst to the Nine-Tailed Fox, a small tear fell from her face as she turned the next page and it landed on a picture.

It was a "family" picture that had the mother and her two children, when they were really young, huddled together smiling happily for the camera. They were so carefree.

She then heard sniveling from somewhere in the room, it was Izumo. She was crying from fear the demon would tear apart her scrapbook, destroying her only memories of a happy life. "Please... have pity on me."

The Nine-Tailed Fox looked at the crying girl and the picture in the book, and started to put two and two together.

After analyzing her choices, the Nine-Tailed Fox takes the scrapbook and then walks over to Izumo and sits down in front of her with her legs crossed. " **Hey kid.** " Izumo looked up in anger at her, the demon took the scrapbook, and pointed to an image with Tsukumo Kamiki. " **You want to protect her don't you?** "

Izumo didn't know what answer to give the demon, so she just remained silent. The demon then told Izumo their situation.

" **Look, if the Illuminati finds us here, they'll take us both and force me to possess her. They'll do tests on her, until she breaks down like their mother did, then they'll go after the youngest daughter, make me possess her, do experiments, and who knows what they'll after she's broken down.** " Izumo then gave a worried look at the Nine-Tailed Fox. Izumo clenched her fists as she continued. " **Look, I don't want to be locked up in a laboratory, passing from person to person for the rest of my existence. And I bet you don't want to end up as a vegetable until you're at an old age. So let's make a deal.** "

Izumo then looked up at the demon that terrorized her family. Curious about what she said.

" **Merge your body with mine, and your younger sister will never be harmed again.** "

~~~|X|~~~

Rin continued to follow Iblis and Beelzebub down the halls of what he recognized as a hotel building. "I was expecting for this place to look more like a castle." Iblis looked back to his second youngest brother and corrected his assumption.

"Actually, only our father sleeps in the castle, the rest of us sleep here in a building close to the castle. For why this is the way it is, you're going to ask father." Iblis then turned his head back in it's default position as they kept walking.

Rin then took a look to his left to see out the window. The parallel world of Gehenna could only be described as Assiah with a fucked up color pallet. The sky was red with black clouds that stretched across the sky. He could see a black colored spire of a castle tower, assuming it was Satan's castle. Rin tilted his head downward in depression, what could be waiting for him in there.

It was just a blissful walk until a window was shattered behind the group. They all turned collectively to face it. A man with extremely tattered, grey tank top and jeans with holes in them appeared, he had slight scratches from the window he busted through. He was bald with curly ram horns on his head.

"So you're Rin Okumura huh?" The man stood up straight and started to dash towards him. "Now you'll be torn to shreds like the traitor you are!" He leaped up in the air with intent to kill Rin. The half-demon shielded his face with his arms in defense when a fire ball almost hit his attacker, causing him to retreat backwards. Was it his fire? No, this one was red. He looked to his left and saw Iblis' hand covered in flames.

"Stand down Astaroth. How would father feel if he found out you attacked his successor?" Rin felt like he heard the name before. Yeah that's it! Astaroth was the King of Rot, one of Gehenna's demon kings. But then why was he attacking him.

"Shut it, Iblis! I'm doing us a favor. He's probably wanting his friends to come here and save him!" Astaroth shouted as he lunged towards his elder brother.

Rin watched in fear as Iblis and Astaroth fought rigorously. "While Astaroth is dependable in some situations." Rin jolted the moment he heard Beelzebub speak and looked towards him. "When it comes to endurance, Astaroth can't be beat. However his ego and loyalty to Gehenna is his major weakness. That's the main reason why he attacked you Rin, because he suspects you." So it was all his fault according to Rin.

He then just continued to stare at the fight in the hallway until they stopped in their place. Rin was wondering why they had stopped, until his ears picked up a certain sound. It sounded like, rushing water, as if a waterfall was nearby. And in just a few seconds, a wall of water gushed through the hallway.

"Oh god, not again!" Astaroth shouted as all of them were washed away by the water. As the water miraculously drained away, Rin started to cough up water. He then looked to in front of him to see Iblis and Astaroth passed out in front of him as Beelzebub walked up to him. Dryer than the Sahara Desert.

"Why aren't you wet?" Rin shouted at his older brother. The king of insects looked down at him.

"I knew that the water was going to flood the hallway when Iblis and Astaroth started their fight, so I analyzed the situation and found a place to hide as the area was filled with water" Beelzebub pointed to an indented spot in the ceiling where it was obvious he hid. Rin's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Jeez, why am I the one who ALWAYS stops fights. Seriously, this time the servants are going to have a rough time cleaning this mess up." A man said as the emerged from the shadows. He had a navy blue tuxedo with combed light blue hair. "Oh you must be Rin Okumura. I've heard much about you. I'm your older brother Egyn, 6th strongest demon king and main diplomat in this house. That technique is one of my trademark skills." He said as he shook Rin's hand.

"It's a pleasure?" Rin asked as he returned the shake.

"So,I believe that everyone is here? Good. Now we can proceed." Egyn said as he picked up his two unconsious brothers.

"Proceed to where." Rin asked out loud. Egyn simply turned towards him and told him where they were going.

"To introduce you to father."

~~~|X|~~~

"Merge?" Izumo asked. She didn't know what that was, in all of the lectures she listened to, all of the books on demon abilities she read, Izumo has never heard of the term 'Merge' before.

The Nine-Tailed Fox simply face palmed and shook her head. " **Jeez, what are those exorcists teaching you kids?** " She asked rhetorically. " **A merge is where a human and a demon fuse into one being.** " Izumo looked up at her in curiosity.

"So, you're going to possess me like my mother." Izumo glared at the demon.

The demon groaned in annoyance as it continued. " **Merging is different from possession you dumbass. Merging is like sex, while possession is like rape.** " Izumo just stared at the demon in disgust, but she could see what she meant. " **Listen, once we merge, we cannot split apart. If someone tried to remove my spirit from your body, both of us will die.** " Izumo then looked downward at her knees. Contemplating her choices.

' _She said that if we merge, Tsukumo will be safe. But can I really take that chance?_ '

Izumo looked up at the Nine-Tailed Fox and asked her a question. "Why are you doing this." The demon folded her arms and scoffed.

" **I have my reasons.** " She said, Izuno glared at the demon for saying something she said a few minutes ago. However, this was the best way to protect Tsukumo. She stood up to address the demon.

"Alright Nine-Tailed Fox, what must I do to merge with you." The demon opened her eyes in shock.

" **Seriously? Don't call me that, it's such a mouthful. Call me something that's cute and roles off the tongue.** " Izumo raised her short eyebrow signifying that she doesn't know what's going on. " **Like Nine-Nine!** "

"Hell no! I'm not calling you that!" Izumo shouted in response. The demon simply shrugged and began to tell Izumo how to begin the merge.

" **Take a sharp object and put a hole into each of your finger tips, make sure that a small amount of blood is leaking from it. Just a few drops.** " Izumo took a nearby pin and did exactly as the demon said. " **Now place your bleeding hand somewhere upon my body, where you place it doesn't really matter. Then after that, once I say a certain phrase, you must say 'I accept the terms this demon has asked of me.** '" Izumo did as she said and placed it upon the demon's stomach, and the demon started some sort of chant.

" **I humbly ask the human in this pact, to merge with this demon to protect ourselves and the things we care about.** " A mysterious energy flowed throughout the room scaring Izumo slightly. But the former-Exwire inhaled deeply and exhaled to gain her composure, and spoke her line with confidence.

"I accept the terms this demon has asked of me." A bright flash emitted from the demon in front of her. Izumo closed her eyes to make sure she didn't go blind, but she could tell what was going on. It was like the demon was unraveling and entering into the cuts on her fingers. Izumo wasn't sure what to do, so she just kept her hand there letting the unraveled demon flow into her hand. Once the process was finished, Izumo collapsed on her bedroom floor exhausted. She then slowly got up to try and figure out what happened. She then came face to face with a mirror nearby that she used to help brush her hair in the mornings and was kind of freaked out about what she saw.

She had two fox ears on her head that matched the color of her hair.

Izumo kept touching her ears trying to grasp the reality that she had fox ears, just then a white tuft of fur waved behind her. When she noticed it she turned her head around to look at what it was. It was nine fox tails that were emerging from her lower spine. She continually spun around to get a good look at them but failed, and began to look like a dog chasing it's own tail.

' _ **Having fun?**_ ' Izumo heard a voice that spooked her beyond belief. She looked left and right in confusion, trying to find where the voice came from. ' ** _Before you say anything. Yes, it's me Nine-Nine. And no, you aren't going crazy. I'm speaking to you consciously_** ' Izumo groaned at the demon's instance to use that name.

' _So I guess the merge worked?_ ' Izumo asked, she heard a sound of agreement from her, then Izumo continued. ' _Anything else I should know about before we cut contact?_ '

' _ **Yes, grooming is gonna be a bitch. i.e. it's gonna take you like 10 times longer with the tails.**_ ' Izumo sighed at the fact. As she stared into the mirror she began to hate her appearance, it reminded her of when her mother was possessed. ' ** _And, the only way to hide your ears and tails from people with temptaints is to use a kitsune ability._** ' The Nine-Tailed Fox said.

"Shit." Izumo said under her breath. As she continued to stare into the mirror, she realized something. "I look, kinda cute..." She said as her ears flicked in delight. Just then she heard the sound of clicking against the floor.

"Get away from the demon brat!" It was Miketsu's voice. The Byakko and his brother turned the corner to look into Izumo's room. "We'll handle the-" They then stopped in surprise to see Izumo with fox ears and nine tails. "Damn you! You have already possessed her!" Izumo screamed and ducked as the two demons lunged out at her, not fully understanding the situation.

"Jeez! You two are so dense, I'm still me!" Izumo shouted, glaring at her familiars.

"Do not trick us with your lies!" The two familiars jumped about to tear her to sheds like back in the boot camp. Until, using surprising quick reflexes even for Izumo, she grabbed the two by their aprons and glared menacingly into their eyes; scaring them beyond imagination. "We're sorry!" Izumo placed her familiars on the ground, crossed her arms, and explained the situation to them.

"So you fused with the demon?" Miketsu asked, 

"Yeah, she had told me that this was the best way to protect my younger sister from the same fate as mom. She also said that grooming will take longer because of my tails, but I think I can manage."

The familiars sighed at Izumo's response. "But what makes you think that she was merging with you and not posesssing you." He had brought up a good point. What if this was all the Nine-Tailed Fox's plan. Izumo held her mouth to her chin for a bit.

"Um..."

' ** _The color of your ears._** '

"The color of my ears." Izumo spoke with a confused accent in her dialect. Miketsu nodded seeing as he understood.

Izumo still doesn't know what 'The color of my ears' meant.

~~~|X|~~~

The halls in Satan's castle were as regal as they could be in Gehenna. White walls lined with large pillars and the floors symmetrical with a red rug in the center, all Rin could do was keep his hands in his pockets as he trailed behind Beelzebub and Egyn, who was carrying Iblis and Astaroth who were both unconscious.

As they stood in front of a comically large door that seemed like it was straight out of the final area in a video game, Egyn placed his two brothers down and leaned them against the wall.

"Go for it Beelzebub." Egyn told his older brother. Beelzebub then took out a small canister and opened it. Out came two flies that flew into the ears of their unconscious brothers. Rin then cupped his ears in disgust.

Iblis and Astaroth awoke with a scream, something that could wake up everyone in Gehenna. And as the two flies flew out of their ears, they became pissed. "God dammit you two, why the hell does it have to be 'The Water Fly Combo' every time!?" Astaroth shouted.

"Because it's the only sure fire way to get you two go stop fighting." Egyn said as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Dammit, you're gonna get your ass whooped so hard!" Astaroth exclaimed as he stood up cracking his knuckles, but just before he could pull a punch a booming voice reached throughout the hall.

"ENOUGH!" All 4 of Rin's half-brothers stood up at attention in front of the door as it opened up to present a circular Room with multiple throne surrounding the center.

Egyn and Beelzebub walked through the door first, followed by Astaroth grumbling swears presumably directed at Rin. Iblis, being the most friendly, put his arm on Rin's back and pushed him into the room.

As his half-brothers took seats at their thrones. the placement of their selected chairs being very stretched out. Rin was confused, should he sit at one of the chairs? He began to look around frantically. That is until a voice called for him.

"Rin, is that you?" Rin looked in the direction of the voice and saw a cloaked man sitting at the throne in the very back. He could tell that the man was Satan, he was neck deep in enemy territory. "Come to me." He said. Rin didn't want to, but his feet moved on it's own; towards his blood father. His mind was in a panic, until he stood in front of Satan.

Satan then stood up, took a few steps and looked down at Rin. He then removed the hood that covered his head. Satan's face was very similar to Rin's, but much older. "How long has it been? Fifteen years?" He asked Rin rhetorically. Then suddenly, to everyone in the room, Rin hugged him.

Satan regained composure clumsily and responded to the hug. "What's this? What happened to all this 'I will kill Satan' talk you spat on about a few months ago?" Rin then crawled back away from Satan in fear and confusion.

"The hell did you do to me? Why did you make me hug you!?" Rin shouted at him, expecting an answer.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Satan said with an honest look on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me! You somehow used... like... some sort of... mind control skill on me!?" Rin was stuttering in his accusation of Satan.

Satan then looked to an empty throne right next to him and began to spoke. "I sensed what those human did to you Rin. They never gave you a chance to speak. But you seem to still want to go back to Assiah to prove your worth."

"Of course!" Rin shouted. "They don't know my situation. I bet if I went back and explained everything to them and showed them I was on their side, everything will work out fine!" 

Satan scoffed at his son's optimism. He dashed towards Rin and grabbed him by the forehead, which triggered a vision. In said vision, he was shown getting stabbed to death by multiple high-level angels, and in the end it showed that Rin was on the ground dead.

Once Satan released his hand, Rin fell to the ground, hyperventilating. "What was that?" He asked.

"That, was a future." Iblis said. "What Satan showed to you was what will happen if you tried to return to Assiah." Rin put his fingertips to his head, were they trying to fool him? But then Rin remembered how violent the angels of H.E.A.V.E.N. were. If they had been given the order, they could've killed Rin right in front of his friends.

Rin started to cry. Was he wrong in putting his trust in humans? Could their minds be changed? Would he be stuck under the name, son of Satan his entire life? These questions kept rushing through his mind.

"So what do you plan to do?" Satan asked Rin. The 15 year old looked up at his demon father. "If you wish to stay with us, so be it. If you wish to return to Assiah, that is fine too."

Rin wiped away his tears and spoke his answer. "I'll stay here. They have chosen it's where I belong." He said, depressed about his current situation.

Satan patted Rin's head in response and said. "We'll treat you like family, Rin." And with this, Rin slightly smiled.

For the first time, ever since Father Fujimoto died, he felt the warmth of family again.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two former-Exwires encounter each other finally.

Rin's warmth was soon broken by a shock wave that traveled through the air, startling everyone in the room. "The hell was that?" Astaroth asked. Rin and his brothers quickly exited the room and ran into the castle courtyard to see the cause. Up in the sky, they saw exactly twenty beings fly across Gehenna's red sky.  
  
"Aren't those angels?" Iblis asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, and by the look of their armor, they are of Power rank." Beelzebub responded.  
  
"But I thought, god sealed himself and his angels away after the time of Bel." Egyn said, Rin not understanding the context of what he said.  
  
"There is this American organization called H.E.A.V.E.N., which was made to combat demons in a more efficient way than exorcists. Recently, they took control of True Cross Academy, which is why I'm here." Rin explained to his elder brothers. Astaroth simply scoffing at him.  
  
"Well, where are they headed?" Iblis asked. Egyn, in response, created a pillar of water under his feet to lift him up above the castle walls. Then after a few seconds, he dispersed the pillar and landed on a bubble he created.  
  
"They are headed to the Reverse Inari shrine, just a little ways off from here." He said. Something clicked in Rin's brain, it was like, he had to go there.  
  
"I'll go investigate, plus I have some questions I need answering." Rin then started to run for the castle entrance. Until a wall of flames, stopped him.  
  
"Hold on Rin, do you even know how strong angels are?" Iblis asked him. Rin gave a simple shrug whiched caused the King of Fire to sigh. "I'm gonna come with you, you'll need the support." Rin was partially against the idea, but it would allow him to know his older brother a bit better.  
  
"Hey, where'd my sword go?" He asked before him and Iblis left. Iblis snapped his fingers revealing a column of red fire and once it dispersed, the Koma sword appeared in it's covering. Rin threw the bag over his soldier and exited the castle with Iblis.

  
~~~|X|~~~

 

Izumo continued to examine her new found features; flicking her ears and wagging her tails on command. Izumo then spotted a brush on her desk, she then picked it up, sat on the bed, and decided to try and practice grooming her tails. Izumo placed one of her tails on her lap and was moving the brush around trying to get a good angle to brush it.  
  
"Now how the hell do I do this?" She asked to herself. Her ears flicked in frustration.  
  
' ** _Brush in the direction of the hairs._** ' The Nine-Tailed Fox told her. Izumo then promptly face palmed. She'd already brushed her hair a million times before, why didn't she think that?  
  
Izumo then began to brush her tail furs. Just to see how long it would take her. She rotated her tail so that she could brush the bottom side, all the while, she was thinking about Rin.  
  
' _Oh Rin, you must be alone and scared in some ditch wishing someone must save you._ ' Izumo gripped the brush tightly as she switched tails. The Nine-Tailed Fox noticed this thought and in came the questions.  
  
' _ **Who's Rin?**_ ''  
  
' ** _Why is he in Gehenna?_** ''  
  
' _ **Is he your boyfriend?**_ ''  
  
' ** _What's he look like?_** ''  
  
"SHUT UP!" Izumo shouted in response, the demons questions were getting annoying at that point.  
  
Suddenly, a shock wave caused the entire place to shake, which caused Izumo to fall off the bed and hurt her knee slightly. "What was that?" She asked herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice from outside her home.  
  
"Search the place, we must find Izumo Kamiki." Her best guess on who they were was that they were part of the Illuminati. Izumo gasped and then, quickly tried to find a place to hide. She wasn't sure if herself and her tails could fit under her bed, so she went over to her closet and crouched down inside of it. Hopefully thinking that this would be the last place they would check.

  
~~~|X|~~~

  
Rin and Iblis stood at the bottom of the stairs to the Reverse Inari Shrine. The entire place was surrounded by a weird pink wall of energy that Rin was cautious of, just in case it could kill him. "Hey Iblis, what is that barrier for?"  
  
"Samael, likes this place apparently, so he put a time-stasis field around it to keep it in it's current state." Iblis told his younger brother as the two entered the field, seemingly unharmed. On the inside of the force field, it looked like the two just entered Assiah. There was a blue sky, and the grass wasn't tinted by the color of red.  
  
"Observe." Iblis said, snapping his fingers causing a nearby shrine gate to catch fire. Rin then reached his hand out in distress. But then he saw that the flame went out, and the parts of the shrine gate that were burned away, began to regenerate.  
  
"Well, that's typical of Samael, he takes the term otaku to a level no one has ever scene." Rin said in response. Just then the two heard the sound of rattling armor towards the stairs, and at the top, they saw a Power Angel, dressed in full, navy blue armor.  
  
"You two there! What are you doing?" He called to them. "We are here doing business for H.E.A.V.E.N. you have no purpose here." Rin opened his mouth to speak out but Iblis put his arm in front of him to tell him to let Iblis do all the talking.  
  
"You're in Satan, our father's territory. Leave now, or face death!" Iblis told the Power.  
  
"We have no current qualms with you Demon King, now go away!" The power then began to make his leave. Until, Iblis launched a fireball at the angel, igniting the intruder.  
  
"You left me no choice." Iblis shrugged comically as he walked up the stairs.  
  
By that point, all the other angels had noticed the flames, so they came to attack Iblis. And it was obvious to anyone that it was going to be a one-sided battle.  
  
Iblis began his assault by jumping in the air to latch onto the front of an incoming enemy's helmet and melted a hole all the way to the back. Even his arm was popping out of the wound he made.  
  
"Hey Rin, how many guys were sent here?" He asked his half-brother.  
  
Rin stuttered for a minute, why was he asking something like that at a time like this? "I think it was twenty." He said reluctantly.  
  
Iblis scoffed at the notion of his enemy's numbers. "Just eighteen more to go. Keep score, will ya Rin? I'm gonna try and break my record." Iblis then broke open an armor piece on another Power. He then placed his hand on the broken area, which exposed skin, and started to heat up the liquid inside the target.  
  
"Seventeen left." Rin said, Iblis smirked at that. He then picked up another Power began to spin him around, they were positioned perpendicular to each other, which caused the top of the Power's head to catch fire as they gained speed; like an meteor coming into Earth's atmosphere.  
  
Once Iblis believed he'd gained enough speed, he let go of the Power and tossed it at 5 incoming enemies, and like bowling pins, were knocked away; all of them showing visible signs of major damage.  
  
"Eleven probably" Rin stated as he noticed, a group of Powers flew into the sky. Iblis used his own flames to propel himself into the air to combat them on equal footing. Though because Iblis was using his hands to keep himself airborne, he literally had to use his feet to launch fire balls at them.  
  
As Rin began to watch the fight, he then started to count the angels. "I'm counting ten." He said. "Wait, ten? Then where's the last one?" Rin Began to look around frantically for the remaining Power.  
  
Just then, a shadow loomed over the half-demon. Rin looked behind him and saw the remaining Power standing over him menacingly. The Power then created a lance out of seemingly nothing, and swung it at Rin. Using pure instinct, Rin took out the Koma sword to stop the blow. Though it was successful, Rin was overwhelmed by its strength.  
  
Rin was analyzing his situation, until he noticed the way the Power was holding his lance. There was no support for the upper half. Rin then raised his leg to kick the top portion of the lance, knocking it far away from the Power.  
  
"Now's my chance!" Rin raised his blade in the air, holding it with two hands, and quickly lowered it onto the angel's head. But then his blade just stopped. There was no clank sound when it connected, no recoil from the attack, and there was certainly no mark left on the armor; there wasn't even a dent left. It just stopped.  
  
Rin was flabbergasted. He didn't know what just happened. That's when the Power spoke. "You naive fool. A blade wielded by a demon can't hurt an angel." As Rin took in what he said, the Power drew a short sword and prepared to stab Rin with it. He closed his eyes, ready to take in the fact that he was going to die.  
  
Until, a cut sound was made behind the Power. The dagger it wielded shattered as the top half of the angel was sent flying, with blood spilling everywhere.  
  
And in the hole that was just made.  
  
Rin saw Izumo Kamiki.  
  
Who apparently had two purple fox ears and nine white fox tails.  
  
"What?" Rin asked rhetorically. Not understanding what was going on.


	5. Ending their First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rin and Izumo reunite, they end their first day by opening up.

Rin just stared in awe at his savior. So many questions went through his mind.  
  
Why was Izumo here?  
  
Why does she have fox ears and nine tails?  
  
And why the hell was she blushing at him?  
  
"Will you stop staring at me like that." Izumo said grinding the tip of her shoe into the ground. "It's making me feel embarrassed."  
  
Rin shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't dreaming, Izumo was in front of him, with fox ears and nine fox tails. "Not until you tell me what the hell you're doing here?"  
  
"Is now really the time for this?" Izumo shouted. Rin then got up, not noticing that his sword had dislodged itself from the Power's helmet.  
  
"I don't give a damn." Rin shouted back. "Iblis is up there fighting the rest of them. So we have all the ti-"  
  
"Hey Rin, I'm done! What's my score at?" Iblis interrupted as he gradually came down.  
  
Rin just looked at the Power that Izumo cut up and said "Nineteen." Iblis faced Rin in disbelief as he landed.  
  
"Nineteen? I though you said that there were twenty." All Rin did was move out of the way and pointed to the sliced up Power. "Dammit! You broke my record." Then Iblis stopped before he went on a long rant to look at Izumo. "Who is she?"  
  
Rin sighed as he began to introduce his old classmate. "Iblis, meet the person who stop ypu from breaking your record." He began, Iblis stared in shock at the person in front of him.  
  
"Oh, a Kitsune! I've never seen one before in person." Iblis leaned in to examine Rin's friend. Izumo responded with a greeting with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Hello, I'm Izumo Kamiki. I'm one of Rin's former classmates and by the way, I wasn't actually born a Kitsune." Iblis then stared at her in amazement. He instantly knew that she was talking about a merge.  
  
"So you merged with a Kitsune huh." Iblis then leaned towards Rin to listen in his ear, and thanks to the new ears she got, Izumo listened on her conversation. "You're pretty lucky Rin."  
  
"W-what? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your friend is now a Kitsune, a nine-tailed one at that. They are the best kind of demon to be your... What do humans call it?"  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes that's the word Rin. Anyway's they're even better than succubi."  
  
Rin gave a look of curiosity. "What's wrong with succubi?"  
  
"Ask Astaroth.  
  
As their conversation continued, Izumo didn't know whether to blush or be frustrated at them.  
  
' _ **Oh my.**_ ' The Nine-Tailed Fox said. ' ** _If the short guy's Rin, then he's quite the looker. I wouldn't mind letting him 'clean my tails' if you know what I mean._** ' Izumo then made a disgusted face at the demon's remark. Once Izumo tuned out the Nine-Tailed Fox to listen to their conversation again, the first phrase she heard made her jaw drop.  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
Rin just stared at Iblis, baffled at what he said. "W-what? No! It's just that, Izumo's not my type."  
  
Iblis looked back at Izumo then returned his gaze to Rin. "Well what is your type?" Rin simply brought his mouth to Iblis' ear and whispered.  
  
"They just aren't big enough." Iblis nodded in understanding as the broke apart. Inside Izumo's mind, the Nine-Tailed Fox made a sound that made her sound like she was getting an idea.  
  
"Well, what do we do with her? We can't just leave your friend here."  
  
Rin put his hand to his chin in contemplation. Izumo then saw this as her chance to say something, and she spoke up.  
  
"I have information about H.E.A.V.E.N." Iblis and Rin's ears perked up at her words.  
  
"What's the catch?" Iblis said, wanting to know what price she put on her information.  
  
' _ **This is your chance to get with Rin!**_ ' The Nine-Tailed Fox told her. But Izumo decided to save what she was going to say until she met with Satan.  
  
"I'll discuss my price with your father." Izumo said. Iblis gave a shrug that signaled an "alright, fine" from him as they began to head off.  
  
Rin stopped suddenly and spoke. "Hold on." Izumo and Iblis turned towards him to see what he was going to say. "When my sword struck the Power's armor, something weird happened. Even though the blade was touching it, there was no mark or dent left after I attacked it; there was also no recoil, and I couldn't move my blade. I want to know how that happened." Rin then began to walk towards the Power Izumo sliced up.  
  
Iblis then walked up to his half-brother. "I'll contact someone to retrieve the armor and investigate it." He then patted Rin on the back as they both turned and walked down the steps.  
  
Izumo was trailing behind them when suddenly, she had a pretty violent coughing fit. "Hey, are you alright?" Rin said to her.  
  
Izumo nodded her head to reassure them. "Yeah, I'm fine." As she began to continue her walk with them.  
  
' _What just happened to me?_ ' She thought to herself, as if she thought the Nine-Tailed Fox was going to respond; but all it did was give a simple giggle.

  
~~~|X|~~~

  
  
Once the three got back to the castle, Egyn, Astaroth, and Beelzebub were surprised to see that Iblis and Rin had brought a third member back with them. After her introduction and her relaying her situation, the demon kings reactions were as follows. Egyn was a gentleman in front of her, he even kissed the back of her hand, Beelzebub was more interested in the successful merge she pulled off, and Astaroth was very hostile towards her because she was one of Rin's classmates.  
  
"Astaroth, we brought her here for a specific reason!" Iblis shouted at his younger brother.  
  
"What reason? Just so that piece of shit over there can have a 'play toy'?" Astaroth's comment shocked both Rin and Izumo.  
  
"If you wanna go another round today, I'm more than prepared to!" Iblis shouted igniting his arms.  
  
"Bring it on, you sad excuse for a lighter!" Astaroth shouted back, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Satan's voice boomed throughout the castle. Causing both Iblis and Astaroth to lose access to their powers for a short time, in order to quell their fighting.  
  
Just then Satan threw open the doors to the courtyard to examine the situation. "Bring her to the meeting room." The six did as ordered and followed Satan.  
  
Once inside the room, each of the demon kings sat in their respected thrones, as Rin was beckoned by Satan to stand next to him.  
  
"So, I have been told that you have information regarding our intruders." Satan began as one of his servants began to pour him a glass of wine.  
  
' ** _Just follow my instructions, and you'll be fine._** ' The Nine-Tailed Fox told Izumo. She took a deep breath and responded to Satan.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I'm not just going to hand it over for free. I want a reward for it." Izumo put her hand on her him. Giving the King of Gehenna sass. While Rin was worried that his father would incinerate her, Satan simply chuckled and continued.  
  
"And what would this reward be?" He asked her. Izumo put her hand to her chin to think a bit, and responded.  
  
"I wish to sleep next to Rin in the same bed." Rin's eyes went wide.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rin shouted in protest. Satan raised his hand to stop him.  
  
"Well, that depends on the information you have brought me." Satan replied to the girl. Izumo gulped and began to speak what she knew.  
  
As Izumo told her information, Rin noticed that each of his half-brothers were listening to her information. Beelzebub was even taking notes; probably to create a strategy of attack. Though a shocking revelation came as Izumo started to say information that Rin hadn't known about.  
  
"One if the more recent pieces of information I've discovered is that H.E.A.V.E.N. is in league with an organization known as the Illuminati." Satan then clutched the wine glass so hard that it broke. And all of Rin's half-brothers leaned in from their thrones, shocked.  
  
"Did you just say, the Illuminati?" Egyn asked,  Izumo nodded worriedly in response. Rin looked around as all of the others were taking in the information.  
  
"W-what's going on? What's the deal with the Illuminati? I thought their existence was just an outlandish theory?" Rin asked. He didn't understand the gravity of the reveal. Though Izumo knew of their existence, she didn't know why the demon kings reacted the way they did.  
  
"No, they exist. Trust me." Izumo told her crush.  
  
"But that's not the most surprising bit of information in that statement." Beelzebub said, interrupting Izumo. "The leader of the Illuminati is the strongest of the Demon Kings, Lucifer." Izumo and Rin gasped at the reveal. Satan meanwhile, stood from his throne and confronted Izumo on this info.  
  
"Where exactly did you find this information?" Izumo wiped her sweat and answered Satan's question.  
  
"My source came from an angelic commander of H.E.A.V.E.N., Haniel. She told me herself just before I was tossed into Gehenna." Satan began to ponder on this for a while; until Astaroth spoke up.  
  
"Father, you can't believe this wench! She's one of Rin's classmates. Probably sent here to try and make us mistrust each other!" Satan looked towards his 8th son still contemplating the situation.  
  
"I will converse with Lucifer on this matter in 8 weeks time." He then looked towards the Nine-Tailed girl who began to flick her ears consciously and sat down in his throne. "Kitsune, even though I am a bit skeptical on your last remark. I am pleased with the information you gave us. Therefore, you request will be granted."  
  
Rin looked at his father in shock and utter disbelief. He must be joking around. Sadly though he wasn't.  
  
"Who knows, you might keep Rin company." Satan said with a smug grin on his face. Rin sighed in displeasure.

  
~~~|X|~~~  


"Here is your room, Master Okumura and Miss Kamiki." The horned maiden said, standing to the left of Rin and Izumo's room. Rin looking displeased at the events that had transpired just an hour ago.  
  
Once the two entered, Izumo sat on the side of the bed while Rin crossed his arms and glared at her. "Alright start talking." He told her. "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
Izumo then messed with the hem of her skirt, trying to figure out what to say to Rin that won't make him slap her. She then took a deep breath and spoke to him. "After one of my classes, some girls were insulting you, I lost my temper and tried to defend you. Then I just let something slip out, and then the angels shoved me into Gehenna."  
  
Rin just stared at her in curiosity. "What did you say?" He pestered, Izumo gripped her skirt tighter and spoke a line that Rin thought he'd never hear in his lifetime from her.  
  
"I said, I loved you." Rin's mouth opened slightly in surprise. I mean, this was Izumo Kamiki. The most tsundere girl Rin has ever met! And she just said that she loved him.  
  
But how could he return the favor? He had a crush on Shiemi, should he turn her down? No he couldn't do that, he kind of was thankful that she stood up for him. And then again, maybe during his time in Gehenna, he could have a fresh start.  
  
Rin took a deep breath and responded to Izumo. "Listen, sorry that I was being a jerk to you before. I guess I was just a bit stressed out. Let's just get some sleep for now." Rin and Izumo crawled under the covers of their bed facing towards each other.  
  
"Oh, and Izumo." Rin said. Izumo looked at him curiously. "Thanks for saying that you loved me." A blush appeared on Izumo's face as she began to snuggle against Rin and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Back at True Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rin and Izumo rest in Gehenna, Yukio tries to think of a way to get his older brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I just kind of lost interest in the chapter and just wanted to wrap it up.

One day after Rin's banishment  
  
' _Anything for Rin._ ' Yukio kept thinking to himself as he walked through the hallways of the Angel's barracks. He looked at each of the doors, trying to find the one he was looking for, until he saw the door he was looking for.  
  
It was a mahogany door that had ruby lettering that spelled out 'Haniel' in a Times New Roman font.  
  
Yukio raised his hand and knocked on the door to get the occupants attention. He then heard the scuffle of bare feet get closer to the door and the sound of the door unlocking to see the angel Haniel, outfitted with only a maroon bra with matching panties. Which made him blush. But there was something different about Haniel that made Yukio's eyebrow raise.  
  
Her hair had changed from a short blonde to a slightly long brunette.  
  
"Oh, you're Yukio Okumura. State your business." She told the Exorcist.  
  
"I wish to discuss Rin Okumura, my brother." Yukio replied. Haniel's response to him was only to open the door wider to let him in.  
  
When Yukio walked in, he expected to see a place filled with crosses and bibles. But what he found was that the place was just a normal room. I mean, it had only been a day, maybe she didn't have the time to decorate it. As Haniel made her way away from the door, Yukio noticed the wings on her back. Around the area where they connected to her back, the flesh was all swollen, as if they were surgically implanted there.  
  
Haniel sat on her bed and opened up what Yukio thought was the most recent volume of Shonen Jump. "So, what have you come to ask me about?" She said as she flipped the page.  
  
"First, there are some questions that I need answered." Yukio said, pointing a finger at the angel.  
  
Haniel hummed at Yukio. "Oh, My hair! Don't worry, it's just a wig I used to wear. I just got so used to wearing it, it's like my normal hair." She then tossed her hair around then went back to reading.  
  
"T-that's not what I meant!" Yukio said, flustered. "The question I want to ask was, why did you banish Rin?"  
  
Haniel, still still looking at her magazine said "I don't know, ask the higher ups." Yukio began to become frustrated.  
  
"Fine, then how about I make a request." Haniel shifted her eyes towards the exorcist. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you have to bring Rin back!"  
  
Haniel smirked, agreeing to Yukio's challenge. "You have one week to get ready." She then motioned Yukio to leave her room, which he did.

~~~|X|~~~

Present day (Four days after Rin's banishment)  
  
"You did what?" Shura said flabbergasted. "You don't think that you're over estimating your skills?"  
  
Yukio simply told his superior "I'm doing this for my brother." He then reloaded his pistol with another clip and unloaded at a few targets. "I'm trying to do something that Mephisto can't." As Yukio said that, Shura whacked him over the head with a practice sword. "Gah! What the hell Shura!?"  
  
The Arc-Knight simply glared at Yukio. "Do you know why Mephisto win't intervene with H.E.A.V.E.N.'s affairs? Because he's scared! If he attacks Haniel or another one of their commanders, H.E.A.V.E.N. might send one of their strongest like Metatron! You aren't courageous, you're an idiot." Yukio shook off the blow to respond to Shura.  
  
"I should at least try." He went back to practicing as Shura left him to his own devices.  
  
But just as Shura had made it to her room. She obtained a message from a subordinate exorcist that shocked her to the core.  
  
"Arthur's been forced to resign!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted a new fanfic on Fanfiction.net called "I Will Cross the World to Save You" It's a story about how Rin travels the world to save Izumo from the Illuminati.
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12886288/1/I-Will-Cross-the-World-to-Save-You


	7. A Fabled Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin after finding out that his sword can't damage angels, decides to obtain a sword made in Gehenna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was writing this chapter, Kato released a chapter where Egyn is a shark and is with Lucifer. And I am not rewriting my story so that it fits with the canon.

Rin slowly opened his eyes, realizing that Izumo's tails were sprawled all over the bed. Rin turned his head away from Izumo to notice something next to him. It was what appeared to be his breakfast. He saw toast with a glass of milk. He looked over to Izumo's side of the bed, and saw the exact same thing.

"Guess they don't know how to cook anything else." Rin said quietly, as to not wake up Izumo, picking up the toast and taking a bite out of it. It tasted bland. Like, there was flavor to it, but it didn't have the pizzazz that Rin's cooking had. "I also guess I should just cook for myself." He then took a look at the girl next to her. ' _And Izumo as well._ '  
  
As Rin continued to look at Izumo, he noticed something. ' _She looks, kind of cute._ ' He thought to himself. ' _Wait, what am I saying? First off, I love Shiemi not Izumo. Second, if she'd found out that I was developing feelings for her, she'd kill me!_ ' Rin nervously looked away. ' _But then again, she did say that she loves me. So I guess I could try to reciprocate her feelings._ ' He turned towards her again  
  
He brushed her hair away and stared at the woman next to him. And gave her a kiss on the cheek. It felt awkward to him for some reason, but then it felt nice. He got the urge to do it again, but then thought it would be rude.  
  
Rin saw Izumo rustle on her side of the bed as she began to wake up. She then turned to face Rin as she spoke tiredly.  
  
"Good morning Rin." She said, still trying to wake up from her sleep.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Izumo." Rin responded back to her. Izumo sat up in her bed to take a bite out of her toast. She wasn't showing any emotion for some reason. Which worried Rin, but maybe she was just trying to get used to her situation.  
  
Rin decided that now was probably a good time to ask her about their relationship. But before he could do so, there was a knock on their door.  
  
"Hey Rin, we've got the information about the Power's armor. Can you open up?" It was Iblis. Sadly, Rin had to get up from the bed and walked over to the door, and opened it.  
  
"So about the armor, it seems like it was just simple steel. Nothing odd about it." Rin felt slightly distressed.  
  
"So why didn't my attack work yesterday?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Beelzebub says that the reason for it could be because that weaponry forged in Assiah doesn't effect Angels." Rin's ears perked up. He then looked at the Koma sword's cover. Then asked Iblis a question.  
  
"Do you have an armory?"

~~~|X|~~~

  
Iblis opened up a steel door in the castle and moved out of the way to show Rin what was inside. A plethora of demonic weaponry, and every weapon Rin has ever heard of was in this room and then some.  
  
"Pick the one you think will best suit you Rin. I'll tell father that you're using the armory. I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Iblis told his younger brother as he closed the door and headed off.  
  
Rin then began to search through the various weapons. But he had a problem with each one of them. They ranged from "This thing's too heavy" to "I can't wield the Koma sword with this" to "It just doesn't suit my style."  
  
"Argh!" He shouted in frustration. "None of these weapons are good enough for me!" Rin then punched the back wall as are as he could and then saw that it crumbled somewhat effortlessly. Rin just stared at his fist in awe before staring at the crumbled wall, and inside, something caught his eye.  
  
It was a katana, with a black sheath that had the words 'For the future of demons' written on it in gold and had a black hand guard with a white handle. Rin had wondered why someone would want to keep a weapon back in this room. It perplexed him.  
  
Rin took a step forward to inspect the blade. It was just a little longer than the Koma sword. He then picked it up and then unsheathed it to inspect the blade. It was the color of Crimson blood with an even temper. If Rin was an expert on blades he'd say it was beautiful. But then suddenly, a voice boomed throughout the room.  
  
" **WHO DARES TO UNSHEATHE ME, MURAMASA! THE MOST TRUSTED BLADE OF-** " the voice suddenly stopped, as if it were stunned to see who unsheathed it. Just then, the voice resurfaced. " **L-lord Bel!?** " Rin raised an eyebrow. Who was the voice talking about? " **Lord Bel, it is good to see you again after all these years. I see that you dyed your hair, interesting choice sir. Andy ou still look as young as the last time I saw you!** " But before the voice could speak again, Rin interrupted it.  
  
"Who's talking?" The sword then gave a hearty chuckle.  
  
" **Lord Bel, it's me! Your trusted sword Muramasa! The one who helped you defea-** " Rin interrupted Muramasa again.  
  
"My name's not Bel. It's Rin Okumura." It took Muramasa a few minutes to register what he just said.  
  
" **Y-you aren't?** " Rin shook his head in reply. " **But your face looks so similar to my master. I guess all those years being sealed away have really gotten to me.** " The sword chuckled. Rin felt kind of sad for the blade, who knows how many years its been since it was last used.  
  
"Excuse me, Muramasa. I have a favor to ask you." The blade gave a hum of interest at Rin's request. "I came into this armory looking for a weapon to help me fight the angels along side the Koma Sword. And you seem to haven't been used in a long time. So will you be that weapon?" Muramasa gave a hearty laugh.  
  
" **If you're fighting angels, then count me in! My blade was forged to specifically take down an angel!** " A smile appeared in Rin's face. "Plus, it would be good to sharpen my blade with some combat." Rin responded with a nod as he headed out of the armory.  
  
When he opened the door, he saw Iblis conversing with Satan about something. When the turned towards him, and gave a shocked look on their faces.  
  
"Where did you get that sword?" Satan demanded. Rin just stood there wondering why Satan was asking that question. He just simply pointed to the area behind him in the armory with the broken wall. "Give it to me. Now!" Satan struggled with Rin to get the sword away from Rin. Unfortunately, Rin lost the battle. And the sword was taken away from him. "I'll have to dispose of this damn thing properly." He said as he walked away from his two sons.  
  
The only thing Rin could respond was with a resounding "Shit." As he slouched over. But suddenly, a red bar of light filled covered Muramasa as it warped out of Satan's hands, but not before cutting them slightly, and back into Rin's.  
  
"You're stubborn as always, aren't you Muramasa?" Satan said gripping his hand. Trying to stop the bleeding. "However, I won't let you try and corrupt my son." Satan dashed towards Rin. But then suddenly, a skeletal arm came out of no where, unsheathed Muramasa and took a swing at Satan. Fortunately missing.  
  
" **I have made my choice, Satan. You cannot pull me away from my master.** " Satan growled at the sword, before turning away and leaving in frustration and defeat, as Rin wonders what had just happened.  
  
"Iblis, what was that, and why did it happen?" Iblis stared at his younger brother as gave a shrug.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. You're gonna have to ask either Egyn or Beelzebub about it." He told him as they walked to the direction of Rin' and Izumo's room. "You know what you're gonna do the rest of the day?" Iblis asked.  
  
"Probably sleep. Now that I don't have school, I can finally relax." Rin told him.  
  
Iblis leaned in closer to Rin as to tell him something. "Plus you've got a hot girl who sleeps in the same bed as you." He began to nudge his elbow into Rin's side who was being annoyed by the demon king of fire.  
  
"I thought I told you that I'm not interested in Izumo, Iblis." Rin then turned the door knob to Izumo and his room. Then his eyes widened and his heart stopped when he looked inside.  
  
Izumo was passed out on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment's are always welcome.


	8. Growing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumo begins to recover from when she passed out and Beelzebub reveals the reason why. Along with Rin and Izumo attempting to have a heart to heart.

"Izumo!" Rin shouted as he dashed over to the collapsed Izumo and picked her up. He put his ear to the left side of her chest, thankfully there was still a heartbeat. "What happened to her?" Rin asked out loud.

Iblis walked up to him and crouched down to examine Rin's classmate. "We'd better take her to the medical ward, stat!" Iblis took Izumo from Rin's arms and dashed out of the room to take her to the medical ward.

As Rin watched his older brother take the unconscious girl for help, he began to reflect on what was going on and then he realized something about what just happened.

'Has Izumo's chest gotten bigger!?' He thought, blushing.

 

~~~|X|~~~

 

Izumo woke up staring into a pair of large fly eyes. She scteamed and shot up from the bed, causing Beelzebub to dodge out of the way so that their heads didn't collide.

"Izumo Kamiki has awakened. Go alert the others." Beelzebub said to the servant that was standing next to him. The servant then saluted and left the room.

Izumo looked around the room and looked over to a stool and saw that the only outfit she wore in Gehenna was neatly folded and placed on it. She then blushed when she realized that she was naked. Izumo coveted her body with the bed's covers and threw the pillow at Beelzebub yelling at him to leave the room.

"Shut up, it's not like you have any appealing features on you. And besides, I wish to inform you on your condition." Izumo was about to throw a second pillow at him before putting it down and laying on it.

"I'm listening." She responded.

Beelzebub pulled a stool over and sat on it. "First off, you aren't going to die." Izumo gave a questionable sigh of relief. "Maybe." she then tensed up a bit. "I would like to ask you a few questions about when you merged with the demon." Izumo raised an eyebrow at the Demon King of Insects. "First off, what's your relationship with the demon."

Izumo began to clench her fists. "The demon possessed my mother and nearly killed me and my sister." Beelzebub then snapped his fingers.

"I get it now." Izumo looked at him curiously. "Now your body is still adjusting to the merge." Izumo then looked down at her chest and realized what he was talking about. "The process should take from about a few days to probably years depending on the changes. Now the reason why you passed out relates to your connection with the demon you merged with. Because you two aren't the best of friends to put it nicely, your body will be in an incredibly weakened state until the two of you make up. That's why most people who perform merges with demons are in love with them."

Izumo found that statement very strange and raised an objection to it. "Just yesterday a few moments after the merge, I sliced an angel in two."

"Merges always give a small boost of power early on," Beelzebub answered her suspicion.

Just then Rin burst opens the door and looked towards Izumo. "Izumo! Oh thank god you're alright!" He dashed over and hugged her not caring that she was naked. "When you passed out, I was worried about what happened." He gripped her tighter and Izumo saw that Rin had slight tears in his eyes. Izumo though that she should hug him back before she could attempt to wrap her arms around his back, he realized that she was naked and backed away.

"Oh! Sorry. I'll let you get changed now." He said as he backed out of the door. Izumo lowered her head to look at the sheets. It seems like when something happens in the universe to bring them together, something happens to separate them.

  
"Goddammit" She swore under her breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
